A New Rider In Town (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 1, A New Rider In Town. Intro Transcript Narrator: '''Previously on Power Rangers DJC... (Scenes from All Hail Captain Drake are seen until nearly the end where there is an explosion.) Transcript #1 '''Kwazii (narrating): '''A New Rider In Town. '''Vrak (enters the room to see what's going on): '''How is it coming along, fellas? '''Romeo: '''Just fine, your highness, but do you really think that the rangers can be destroyed now that he's on Level 1,000? '''Vrak: '''I don't think I know. Cyborgs are the most indestructible things in the universe, half living body and half robotic parts. I recognized that because I was once a cyborg as well. '''Negaduck: '''I do hope you're right. Drake is now the greatest of all the leaders like you, your highness. (Drake wakes up a slowly stands up to look at his armor in embarrassment and anger) '''Cyborg Drake: '''That lousy do-gooder Captain Jake will pay for almost destroying me! '''Vrak: '''Any chance that we shall take care of the other rangers? '''Cyborg Drake: '''The more the merrier. '''Arachnitor (enters the room): A thousand apologies for letting Master Drake fight the rangers, your Galactic-ness. Vrak: Well it's lucky for you that Drake survived. Next time you do any more goof ups, I'll destroy you five hundred times myself! Arachnitor: Y-Y-Yes, Emperor Vrak. Power Rangers DJC (Theme Song) '''Narrator: '''Not so long ago, Disney's Most Dangerous Villains teamed up with two monsters to bring back an evil alien prince named "Vrak". Today, the evil monsters are spreading all over the world, preparing to take it over. Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way. They are... the Power Rangers DJC. Transcript #2 (Captain Jake is seen walking towards the place where he thought he destroyed Drake.) '''Female Shadow: '''Jake. '''Captain Jake: '''Hm? (looks around) '''Sorrow: '''Is everything okay, son? '''Captain Drake (gasps): '''Mom? Is it really you? How am I dreaming this? '''Sorrow: '''You are not dreaming. I have obtain a highly spiritual plain of existence. '''Vandar: '''Huh? (peeks out of a bush) Who is Jake talking to? '''Sorrow: '''Passing into death, we merged with the great Circle of Life from all of the universe, even with the people, animals, and villains. '''Captain Jake: '''Mom, something's bugging me. I just don't know what it is. '''Sorrow: '''I understand what it is, Jake. Your crew is counting on you, your father has been counting on you, Kwazii's been counting you and the entire world has been counting you. But- I've come to tell you that...Drake is still alive. '''Captain Jake: '''Drake? (Vandar gasps.) '''Sorrow: '''You must end his evil without using fury, Jake. '''Captain Jake: '''But Mom, he's always tougher than me. I just can't do it. What if I never see him again? '''Sorrow: '''All questions will be answered in time my son. All in time. (floats up to the clouds) (Captain Jake sighs and gasps.) '''Vandar: '''That was the most amazing thing I ever seen in my entire life. '''Captain Jake: '''What? Van? But I thought- '''Vandar: '''Yeah, I just realized that sitting around is just too boring. Transcript #3 '''Captain Jake: '''It looks like Tragedy must be here. '''Izzy: '''Yeah, but where is he? '''Kwazii: '''Stay sharp. He must be close by. '''Tragedy: '''You bet that I'm close. Oh, was that too close? (chuckles evilly) So glad you could come to my humble home, rangers. Now I can get to some real excitement while I destroy you. '''Kwazii: '''We'll see about that! It’s morphin’ time! '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Power Rangers DJC Mode! '''Kwazii (transforms): '''Leader of the Rangers, Power Ranger Red! '''Captain Jake (transforms): '''Speed of the Ranger, Power Ranger Blue! '''Izzy (transforms): '''Strength of the Ranger, Power Ranger Pink! '''Cubby (transforms): '''Courage of the Ranger, Power Ranger Green! '''Skully (transforms): '''Flight of the Ranger, Power Ranger Yellow! '''Vandar, Rai, and Jin (together): '''Dive Ranger Mode activated! '''Vandar (transforms): '''Power of the waves, Dive Ranger Purple ready! '''Rai (transforms): '''Shine of the waves, Dive Ranger Silver ready! '''Jin (transforms): '''Tide of the waves, Dive Ranger Gold ready! '''Power Rangers DJC and Dive Rangers (together): '''United as one, together till the end! '''Tragedy: '''Oh, please. If you want this, then I must completely warn you... "Don't even think about this". '''Skully: '''Oh we're thinking about it alright!.. (But an explosion occurs and everyone is blown onto their backs.) '''Cubby: '''Whoa! What just happened? '''Vrak's spirit: '''My royal powers have considered it a test. That's what. '''Rai: '''Huh? Who are you? '''Vrak's spirit: '''Glad you could ask me that, rangers. Finally, we meet in person. I am Prince Vrak, but you can call me "your highness". '''Izzy: '''Your Highness? '''Vrak's spirit: '''Yes, I'm a loyal prince, the second in line to the throne, and of course, Heir to the Galaxy, but I can still unleash all my other modes, (transforms to his warstar mode) Warstar, (transforms to his Earth Armor mode) Earth Armor (transforms to his cyborg mode) and Cyborg. (transforms back to his original form) '''Tragedy: '''Well if you’re so loyal, why don't I cut you down to size? (about to attack when Vrak quickly takes him down) Aaaah! '''Vrak's spirit: '''Now that I've gotten your attention, we can move on with this conversation. '''Kwazii: '''About the reason where you took down Tragedy? '''Vrak's spirit: '''No, you mean the reason why I'm going to get rid of you heroes. My life in the Netherworld was so uncomfortable, but thankfully, I had some friends who brought me back to life. '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Huh? '''Captain Jake: '''You mean you’re a spirit? '''Vrak's spirit: '''Yes. '''Skully: '''And what do you mean "friends"? '''Tresnag: '''He means us. '''Drill Horn: '''We're his loyal commanders. '''Vrak's spirit: '''Rangers, I would like to introduce you to my right and left hand monsters. They can both pack quite a punch. '''Tresnag: '''I'm Tresnag. '''Drill Horn: '''And I'm Drill Horn. '''Arachnitor: '''And they're not the only friends...We are. '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Arachnitor?! '''Negaduck: '''The most dangerous team on the planet. '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Negaduck?! '''Romeo: '''The one and only. '''Power Rangers DJC: '''Romeo?! '''Vrak's spirit: '''And finally, there's their greatest leader. The son of Grim, the evilest of evil, and the sneakiest of the sneaky, Captain Drake! '''Captain Jake: '''Drake?! '''Kwazii: '''No way! He blew up with the megazord! What has Vrak done to him? '''Captain Jake: '''He's a pirate and machine merged into one. '''Izzy: '''So he's a robot? '''Cyborg Drake: '''I am not a robot... I am Drake, leader of Disney's Most Dangerous and every one of those villains. '''Cubby: '''A cyborg?! '''Skully: '''Oh my gosh! How did he do it? '''Kwazii: '''Looks like he's been rebooted. '''Captain Jake: '''Vrak, this is crazy. The war was over. You don't know what you've done. '''Vrak's spirit: '''Actually, what you didn't know is that you didn't read the story. (a flashback begins as he narrates) During your battle against Drake, I sensed he was in trouble. So I sent Romeo to find him in his Shark Ship. We got there just in time. He was under a smaller wreckage of the Intergalactic Megazord. His mortal body was injured beyond any repair, but then I had a plan to save his life. It was bold and it was brilliant. I had his minions restore his mighty strength. Now that Drake is back, he's now unstoppable. Although his memory is not fully returned, he still knows who his enemies are. (the flashback ends) Drake, you remember these fools. They’re the ones who tried to annihilate you. '''Cyborg Drake: '''Annihilate me?! No one annihilates me. (his hook turn into a hook look alike sword and he starts to battle Captain Jake) '''Tragedy (draws his blade): '''I've had ENOUGH of these distractions! If you won't help me steal the well-key that twerp in purple has, I'll do it myself! (he charges at Vandar, but he (Vandar) counters with his boost wheels) Give me the well-key, real-worlder! The powers of imagination will be MINE! (slashes Vandar and knocks him out of his ranger form) It seems I have the upper hand now! What will you do, real worlder? Oh, wait! You can’t do anything! You think you have a destiny like your friends, like Connor, or Jake, or Kion, but in the end, you are just living a fantasy that isn’t real! You don’t even belong here! So hand over your well-key or I will- '''Vandar: '''Save it! You know you talk way too much during a battle, but fine! If you want this well-key, try to take it from me! (takes out his transformation belt, the story driver, and places it on his waist as it locks on to his body. He then takes out his well key and opens it) '''Well-key (lets out an activation sound): '''Uncap! (Vandar then places the well-key into the inkwell-esque keyhole slot for his well-key.) '''Story Driver (activation sound): '''Gaiden! (stands by sound) Come on! Let’s go! Turn the page! Come on! Let’s change! '''Vandar: '''Henshin! (Note: Henshin means transform in Japanese) (turns the well-key in the slot and activates the transformation. A big book appears behind him and as the pages pass through him he is endowned with his Kamen Rider armor, fully transforming him into Kamen Rider Gaiden) '''Story Driver (lets out a transformation sound): '''Storytime! Brace for the next chapter! Ready! Go! Gaiden! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts